


Little Red Dress

by MindYoBusinessDavid



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindYoBusinessDavid/pseuds/MindYoBusinessDavid
Summary: If you watched 2x06, you get why we need more red dress fics. Anyway Macy has a gala to go to an Harry is her date. What is she going to wear, you ask? A little red dress.Takes place post season 1 finale but pre season 2 premiere
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 28
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave constructive criticism and what you liked! Also drop fan theories and stuff I live reading that shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. I was typing this out on 2 hours of sleep on my phone.

Ugh. Macy hated this. She hated having to dress up and go places and interact with people who pretended to care about her research so they could get their tax breaks and throw money at the lab. She knew the lab needed the money, but why did /she/ have to go? Because she was lab supervisor and the de facto PI since Parker's mom died. She curled her legs up under her, willing her bed to swallow her whole. With a loud sigh she made her way to Maggie's room.

Mel and Maggie were sitting on Maggie's bed eyes hooked to Mel's phone. They were probably stalking Niko or Jada. They barely acknowledged her presence. 

"Hey so I have to go to a gala/black tie event for my lab this Friday and I have absolutely nothing to wear. Since I'm a good half a foot taller than you both and we have such different body shapes, it's pretty clear I won't be able to borrow from either of you. Do you guys wanna go shopping with me? It's not really my thing but I figured I missed out on a lot of that type of sister bonding and to be honest I could use some advice on what to wear.....so will you come?" She finished off, rambling. 

"Yeah of course!" Maggie exclaimed, already launching herself off her bed to get ready. 

Mel smiled softly and said "Sure." Then she got up, much less excited, and walked to her room to get ready.

"Okay great. Be downstairs in 30?" Macy called out and received some affirmative sounding sounds from her sisters. Macy smiled and went to get ready. 

As the three girls walked downstairs, they saw Harry in the living room, sitting on a couch looking utterly bored with what he was reading. He looked up and smiled, his eyes crinkling at seeing his little family. It was funny because he saw them pretty much all day, everyday and yet every single time-without fail- he was happy to see them. It's so very endearing, Macy thought and returned the smile.

"And where are you lovely ladies headed off to?" 

"We're going shopping! Macy needs a killer dress to impress the lab's sugar daddies." Mel laughed and Macy groaned. "And mommies." Maggie added as an afterthought. Harry immediately looked at Macy with a 'what is she talking about face?' 

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Harry asked. "What is a sugar daddy or sugar mommy?"

Maggie replied, in a matter of fact tone of voice, "It's basically a rich person that gives you money and buys you stuff in exchange for sexual favors or emotional favors or both." Mel was stifling her laughter as Harry's eyebrows shot into his hairline. 

"I beg your pardon. Sexual favors? Like prostitution?" Harry gave Macy a once over. Macy totally didn't notice how her heart skipped a beat or how her breathing sped up after Harry so obviously checked her out. Nope, definitely not. While she was not noticing that, she took the opportunity to do the same for Harry. His style had improved so much since she had first met him. No longer did he wear cardigans and ugly sweaters, but perfectly fitted and dark dress shirts. He rarely wore a tie these days either. She also definitely didn't stare at where Harry's neck was exposed from the open buttons. 

"You'll definitely need a new outfit, if that's the case." He said, laughing. Once Macy was done checking him out and processed what he said, she laughed too. So did Maggie. Mel just rolled her eyes. 

"Anyway, have a wonderful time ladies. Enjoy yourselves." Then he looked at Macy and shared a look with her. "I hope you find something to wear for your sugar parents." 

"Harry you should come with us." Macy offered, forgetting that this was supposed to be a sisters bonding experience. But could you blame her when he looked at her like she was the most important thing in the world? 

"No, I wouldn't want to intrude. Besides, I'll stay here in case we get any magical visitors. Have fun and I'll have some food waiting for you when you get back." 

\----

Four hours, 2 malls, 16 different stores, and 2 coffees later she came back empty handed. Of course Maggie and even Mel found some cute outfits, but she couldn't find a single fucking dress. She did, at least, enjoy her time with her sisters. She loved them so much. As soon as she walked through the door, she flopped onto the couch and groaned. 

Harry came in from the kitchen to greet them and saw that Macy had no bags in her hand and was literally, actually pouting. He chuckled at that and then looked at her, "I take it you didn't have any luck finding a dress?" She just looked at him and sighed. 

"Unfortunately not." Maggie and Mel walked through the door, bags in tow taking about something or other. 

Maggie looked over at her and said "awe cheer up, we'll find you something. I promise." And smiled. 

"Have you tried looking online for dresses? You could have them shipped to you in two days." Mel suggested. 

Macy groaned again. "Yeah I guess, it's just they don't ever fit my body properly." And she stood up to make her point, "either the hips are too tight and narrow or the waist is too big. Or they're too short on me." She pointed as she described all the reasons she hated shopping, especially online. 

She glanced at Harry and saw him staring at her intently, a light blush covering his cheeks. She realized she had been vaguely gesturing to her body a lot. So she started to blush too. 

"We'll figure it out, I promise. Also have you thought about who you're bringing?" Maggie asked, expectantly. 

"Sorry Maggie, it's open bar so no one under 21." She looked over to Mel, "do you want to come?" 

"Can't, I have a shift at The Haunt on Friday." Mel replied.

Maggie looked at Macy. "Well you're not going alone. You don't even want to go in the first place, so you should really bring a friend, or better yet a date, to the gala. That way you'll have someone to talk to the whole night who can also get you out of a conversation if need be." 

"You're right. But who should I take?" Macy asked, uncertain. She knew who she wanted to take but she couldn't bring herself to suggest it. Especially since she was pretending to not know about his feelings for her (and hers for his if she was being honest with herself). 

"Harry, duh." Maggie said. She looked over at Harry, "what're you doing Friday night? Nothing? Okay great I got you a date with a hot babe for her work thing." Maggie teased. 

Harry pinkdd at the words "date" and "hot babe" but coughed and smiled. "If you would like me to go, I'd be more than happy to, Macy. Just let me know so I can find an appropriate suit to wear. It's black tie, I'm assuming?" 

"Yes, thank you Harry! I really appreciate it. And yes it is a black tie event. You're a lifesaver." Macy says back, earnestly.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Wednesday afternoon and she still had no idea what to wear on Friday night. She was beginning to panic. She was the current face of the lab, she had to show up and wow them. Her mind kept replaying her anxieties to her as she walked to Harry's office for lunch. Lunch and tea time was their new norm. She knocked on his door and went in, as he was just finishing up a phone conversation. She made herself comfortable on her chair. 

"Excellent, thank you. I'll be in touch soon." Harry looked over at her, "you're welcome." 

Macy chuckled. "For what?"

"I figured out your dress problem!" He said excitedly. "I have a friend who owes me a favor and she's at the design school, as a professor. She's also a NYFW designer. She's amazing. Anyway, I called and asked her if she had any dresses you could wear and she said she had one that was appropriate for a gala and that she could spare. And no worries I already explained the hip-to-waist ratio might be an issue and that you preferred something a little on the longer side. So she's asked for your measurements so she can tailor the dress and I can pick it up for you Friday morning. What do you think?" 

"Harry! That's amazing, thank you so much! Ugh you have no idea how much I've been panicking about finding a dress. Only issue is I don't know my measurements." Macy looked slightly worried. 

"Not to worry, Harry to the rescue, again. I know a thing or two about tailoring, including how to take proper measurements. I can measure you, if that's alright with you?" He felt the blush creep up his neck but maintained his decorum. Friends measure friends, right?

"Yes of course. Thanks so much." Macy smiled and then remembered something. "This friend of yours at the design school, how do you know her and why does she owe you a favor?" Macy asked, jealousy seeping into her words. 

Harry looked at her for a second and then answered, "oh I helped her while she was in a pinch last year. I brought her some outfits she'd left behind before her fashion show." Macy smiled, relieved that he hadn't dated her. Not that that was any of her business.  
\-----  
Later that night Harry knocked on Macy's door. "Come in. Oh, Harry, what's up?"

"I'm just here for the measurements." He gestured to the tape measure in his hand. "Is now okay?"

"Yeah of course. Thanks again for doing this." She smiled and got off the bed. "So...what am I supposed to do."

He chuckled. "You pretty much just stand there, and I do all the hard work." He joked. He took measurements of her shoulder length and arms. Then he cleared his throat and measured her inseam. She bit down a gasp as his hand traveled up her inner thigh and refused to let herself look down at Harry on his knees. The images it would conjure up would be too much for her. Far too much. Then he stood and carefully measured her hips. Macy's eyes involuntarily closed as he encircled her and as his hands glided against the soft fabric of her shirt. He measured her waist next and Macy found herself unbelievably on edge. She was holding her breath waiting to see what he would do next and where his hands would wander. God, she hoped his hands wandered. She changed a glance at Harry and noticed he was standing awfully close, his scent filling her nostrils. His eyes were slightly darker and so focused on what he was doing. His hands slid up slightly and lightly touched the bottom of her breast and she swallowed audibly. 

That seemed to snap him out of it because he chuckled and took a step back. He handed her the measuring tape. "You just have to um, measure your...bust." He looked down, unable to deal with the discomfort in the air. Her brain finally caught up and she took the measuring tape, ignoring the way their fingers grazed each other. She measured her bust size, after he awkwardly coached her on the correct placement, and she - even more awkwardly- told him the measurement. She handed the tape measure back and gave him a small smile. They just looked at each other expectantly, neither wanting to fully disrupt the moment or leave. But alas Harry's phone dinged and he dragged his eyes away from her. "That's Allison, I'm going to give her the numbers so she can fix your dress." He gave her one more small smile, a quick squeeze of her shoulder and stepped outside. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding. What had gotten into her??? She almost jumped him!

She opened her diary trying to calm down her racing heart and started scribbling stuff about everything. Then she started to sketch to ease and quiet her mind. Science stuff. A DNA helix. The nucleus of an atom with possible trajectories of electrons around it. As her mind wandered, it ended back at Harry. Next thing she knew she was sketching him. His hard and soft jawline. His captivating smile. His sparkling and vibrant eyes. She shut her diary and tried to push Harry out of her mind. She turned off her light and decided she needed some sleep. As she was drifting off she imagined waking up in bed with him, not necessarily sexually (definitely not /not/ sexually) but more so domestic. Waking up with his bare chest pushed against her back, hand splayed across her abdomen, soft breaths settling on the side of her face. Him shifting a knee in between her legs and waking her up with soft and sensual neck kisses. Whispering in her ear "good morning" his voice raw from sleep. She could feel the goosebumps down her spine and could practically feel herself rocking against his knee for just the slightest bit of friction where she needed it. Eventually she drifted off. She definitely didn't dream about Harry taking her into her room and making sweet love to her. Definitely not. She woke up with Harry's name on her lips and needing a cold shower. Next thing she knew Harry was there. 

Her face flushed. "Harry? What're you doing here?" Her voice sounded as panicky as she felt. 

"What do you mean? You called me here. What do you need?" He asked. Then she looked at him and realized he must have been on a run or something physical because his hair was slightly tousled and there was beads of sweat rolling down his neck. She just wanted to run her hand down his chest and lick at his neck. He looked at her expectantly. 

"Uh....I was just wondering about the dress, that's all. What did Allison say?" Nice recovery, she thought. He looked at her like he didn't believe her. 

He seemed to just ignore it and said "She said the dress would be ready for pick up Friday morning. I'll pick it up and drop it off for you on my way back from class. Anything else?" She didn't really register what he said because she was too busy following a head of sweat make it's way down his face. He must have realized she was staring very intently because he put a hand to his face and said "sorry I was just in the middle of workout." 

She smiled sheepishly, realizing she'd been caught staring. She was even more embarrassed to realize she really liked his hands and the way they looked. She could just imagine his hands running along her waist to her hips and then down to..."Macy? Are you alright." That was enough to snap her back to reality. 

"Yes I'm fine, just a little tired. Not feeling too well." She fumbled out. He looked concerned and put the back of his hand against her forehead. "Well you don't have a temperature and you don't look particularly sick so I hope it's nothing serious. Why don't I go get cleaned up and make you some tea?" He smiled at her. 

Her heart grew ten sizes at that statement. "No I'm sure all I need is a shower but thank you. I'll let you get back to your workout." With that he snapped and was out of her room. God she needed to get a grip like yesterday.  
\------  
Finally Friday rolled around. She couldn't wait to get this stupid thing over with. She finished lab around 4 pm, much earlier than usual, as everyone had to go get ready for be there for 7:30pm sharp. She got home to see the dress laying on her bed, covered in a black bag to keep it clean and wrinkle free. Maggie had left a note on the bag, "Hey Harry had a last minute meeting so I picked up the dress. I'll be home at 4:30 to help you get ready." She smiled. 

Macy went and showered and started drying her hair by the time Mel and Maggie got home. "Hey Macy. Do you like your dress?" Mel asked. 

Macy realized she never even looked at it and never asked Harry what it looked like, she just trusted him. "Oh, I was waiting for you guys. Let's see with Allison, miss New York Fashion Week designer, has in store for me." She unzipped the bag and pulled out the dress. Her mouth dropped open. Maggie squeaked excitedly. Mel let out a "damn." Macy was actually excited to wear this dress. 

"Okay we only have an hour and half to get you ready so let's get to getting." Maggie said. Mel left the room to change into her outfit for work. She came back 10 min later to watch the ensuing disaster of getting ready by Maggie. 

An hour and 15 minutes later, Macy was fully dolled up, hair was pinned in a beautiful updo with a gold leaf headband, and simple gold earrings. Now she was ready to try on the dress. She pulled down on the gold zipper and slipped into it. It was beautiful and it fit her like a glove. The hip to waist ratio was not a problem and it was the perfect length. The one shoulder strap looked amazing stretched over her skin. She loved it. Leave it to Harry to get her something perfect. She wondered how he'd like it on her. Mel and Maggie both were speechless and absolutely loved it. 

"Macy, Harry's here!" Mel yelled as she ran out the door, late to her shift because she wanted to see Macy's dress. 

"Okay, coming!" Macy yelled down. She slipped into her red heels and gave herself a look one more time. She could do this. As she walked down the stairs she noticed Harry's back to her, talking to Maggie about something and listening as she animatedly spoke back. By the time she was halfway down the steps, Harry turned around for a quick hello. He then did a double take and just....stared. His eyebrows raised slightly, his mouth slightly agape, pink tinting his cheeks as his eyes combed over her body torturously slowly. They were caught up in a moment when Maggie slapped Harry's arm for not listening to her. 

"Sorry, I got....distracted." Harry feebly mumbled out. Maggie smirked knowingly. 

"Yeah I don't blame you. She looks hot." Maggie squeezed his bicep and walked over to Macy. Harry followed suit, stuck in a trance. Macy took her time to appreciate his look now. A bespoke black suit starkly contrasting the white of his shirt. His cufflinks on perfectly. The suit, suited him. She noticed his tie was slightly askew and took it in her hands to adjust it. Then she slid her hands on his lapels and held her hands on his chest. Suddenly realizing Maggie was still there, Macy retracted her hands begrudgingly. 

"Okay picture time! And no ifs, ands, or buts. I put a lot of work into you looking good and you two look amazing. I'm taking the pictures. Go stand together." Maggie ordered. 

Harry and Macy obliged and he put his arm around her waist. They kept taking photos and changing positions, both too scared to deny Maggie. Finally Maggie was done. They stood there for a sec until Harry finally spoke up. "You look captivating." He was looking at her with such openness and love, she hadn't realized her face mirrored his. Unbeknownst to both of them, Maggie was still taking pictures. She loved candids and them and they loved each other, she thought as she keeps snapping shots. "Your sister is quite the drill sergeant. I was worried she was going to reprimand me for not smiling or looking sugar daddy enough." At that Macy let out a heartfelt laugh. Her hand on his bicep, her head tilted back laughing and Harry looking at her with a smile on his lips. That was a fucking Kodak moment, Maggie thought, and thank God she got that picture. 

Harry helped her put on her coat, reveling in the feeling of her soft skin as his hands lightly grazed her shoulders. 

"Okay lovebirds, you're going to be late. Get going and have fun!" Maggie practically pushed them out the door, before she realized they were orbing. They waved their goodbyes and off they went. At the next second they were outside the venue hall. Harry extended his arm and she took the offering. Who's to say if she wrapped herself around his arm a little tighter than she usually does?


	3. Chapter 3

The event was in full swing when they got there. Luckily, dinner had not been served yet. They gave their coats to the coat check and walked over, this time holding hands, to their table. "Damnnnnn girl," her friend Maria said, "you look ggooooodddd." Macy smiled softly and greeted her friends. The conversation had just barely picked up when the food started to be put on tables. Macy and Harry were lightly chatting with their table mates but spoke to each other for most of the dinner. 

"This chicken is delicious." Macy commented. Harry looked over at her as if she shot him. "I didn't say it was better than yours," she smiled "though..." She trailed off trying to bite back laughter. 

"I beg your pardon. I'll have you know I learned how to make Chicken from a secret recipe passed down for generations. That you would even insinuate this chicken is better than mine is rude." He said in a half serious tone. 

"Just try it and you'll see." 

"No."

"Harry, stop being a baby. Just try it. Come on, you know you want to." Harry looked like he was debating it (like he'd ever be able to deny her anything). 

"Fine, if you insist." Harry acquiesced. Macy smiled again. She cut a piece of the chicken and offered him the piece on her fork. He begrudgingly ate it and she watched his jaw as he chewed. Watched the muscles in his neck moving. She cleared her throat and looked back at her food. 'Focus, Macy.'

"Well?"

"I guess some people might say it's very good chicken." He looked like he was pulling his teeth out. Macy just laughed and then Harry laughed. They eventually got roped back into the conversation. She hadn't noticed but at some point Harry had his arm against the back of her chair and she was semi leaning on him. A girl could get used to this, she thought. 

The rest of dinner went off without a hitch, but the hard part was yet to come: socially interacting with people who's money you want. As if sensing her anxiety, he placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. She reached up and squeezed his hand. 

"Ooh desserts! Let's go try some." Macy said, excitedly, already grabbing Harry's hand in hers and dragging him. At the back of the room there were various desserts laid out on the table. Only a few people were back there so they had a little privacy to partake in something just them: sweets. Macy grabs a few and pops them in her mouth. Some are disappointing, some are okay. 

Harry got to the Petit fours and when he bit into it he almost moaned. Almost. "Macy, you have to try this." Without thinking he raised his fingers with the half-bitten confectionery to her mouth and she leaned down to try it. Her mouth closed over the sweet and the tips of his finger. She swiped her tongue and also accidentally ended up licking his fingers. Suddenly they were aware of how close they were to each other. Harry was trying to compose himself so he didn't get an erection right then and there from the sensation of her licking his fingers. His mind was starting to wander to ideas of her wrapping her mouth around his fingers and sucking the cream off of it. He imagined licking the cream off her body. He started imagining her on her knees about to lick him like she just did. Keeping his eyes trained on her, he raised his fingers to his mouth and licked the cream right off of it. Her breathing sped up, thinking the same dirty thoughts Harry was. 

"Dr. Vaughn! So glad you could make it. I wanted to introduce you to...." And suddenly she was being whisked off in every which way, Harry following behind her. Sometimes he'd have his arm around her shoulders and sometimes her waist. Sometimes he'd put his hand on her lower back as they walked. He was cordial and attentive to everyone and of course, Macy was nailing every meeting and every introduction. Eventually they'd met with everyone they needed to. Taking a deep breath, she looked at Harry and gave him a look that said 'damn that was so many people and so many conversations and they're all so boring.' 

He smiled and returned a similar expression. They made their way back to their table to speak with Maria and her husband. "Oh baby, come on let's dance! We haven't danced in forever!!" Maria spoke to her husband. He smiled at her antics and quickly got up and made their way to the dancefloor. 

"I wish I could dance." Her two glasses of red wine loosening her tongue just a bit. Harry turned to face her. "I mean, I can dance at like parties and clubs. But like I mean the slow dance, walktz, tango whatever you call it. Those types of dances." As if realizing she'd been speaking so freely, she put her third glass of wine down. "Wow, note to self don't drink wine at company events." Harry had a secretive look on his face.

"Do you want to learn? Or at least try it out?" His own alcohol consumption emboldening him. "I'm a really good dancer and if you're willing to let me lead I am more than happy to teach you a few moves. In face, I insist." Suddenly making up his mind, he stood up and extended his hand to her. "Come on, what do you have to lose?" She took half a breath and then grabbed his hand. He walked them over to the dance floor that was half full of couples. He placed a hand on her waist and his other hand held hers. She felt the warmth of his palm on her waist and it both calmed her down and stoked her on a little. 

They were having a nice time waltzing. Discussing the party and laughing at their little inside jokes. The photographers snapped a beautiful shot of them both in their dancing positions, heads tilted back in laughter. As their conversations died down, the music changed and Harry looked at her with a little mischief in his eyes. "Do you want to tango?" 

"I don't know how to."

"It's okay, just let me lead and you follow." He said. She nodded her head and let him lead her. They were...a lot closer and it wasn't helping her think straight. She was getting lost in the moment and then thinking about them in the bedroom. Then he leaned in and said "I'm going to try something, just go with it." She was worried, but she trusted Harry so she agreed. 

Next thing you know he was doing a leg lift, which involves putting your leg between your partners, lifting them and turning and then putting them down. Macy felt light as a feather and also incredibly turned on. He finished off the tango with a dip and brought her back up. 

The song changed to a much slower one as the party died down and people had started saying their goodbyes. There was no longer any space between them. Their bodies and cheeks pressed together. "I really love your dress." Harry said as his hands slowly and deliberately slid down and made their home on her back, too low on her back to be considered proper. She wrapped her arms around him. 

"That was a fun surprise. I didn't know you could dance like that." She said, voice barely above a whisper, breath fanning on his ear. 

He chuckled and she felt the reverb of it on her own chest. "Yeah, there's a lot about me you don't know." That was a heavy statement. The fact that he was whispering it to her, voice low and sensual, all smooth moves and suave lines, was making her feel off-kilter. It didn't help that his lips were so close to the crook of her neck. If he leaned forward half a centimeter she'd be able to feel his soft lips against her skin. She simultaneously cursed and blessed the dress for it's one shoulder design, leaving so much of her skin exposed. She was so fully under his spell in that moment; the feel of his arms around her, her chest pressed against his, his thumb lightly moving back and forth on her lower back, smelling only his cologne and seeing nothing but him. She turned her head a little so that her lips just grazed his cheek as she spoke.

"I'd like to learn." And that was it. He extended the invitation and she accepted. They kept dancing with the promise that things were going to look up for them. As more and more people left, they eventually got off the dance floor, said their goodbyes, and grabbed their coats all without leaving more than an inch of space between them. 

They walked out hand and hand until they got to secluded place and orbed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've heard of nothing but net? Well introducing, nothing but smut. Pls enjoy.

Macy was surprised when they landed at Harry's apartment and not her home. He looked at her for a second, gauging her reaction and when she didn't seem upset, offered her a drink. She sat on the couch while he was busy in the kitchen. She was looking around the room at his apt when she felt his eyes on her. She turned and took a seat on the loveseat. Harry came and sat next to her. They sat quietly drinking their wine. Eventually she got back up to his explore his apt a little more. She had picked up a book on his shelf to haphazardly look at, enjoying this glimpse into Harry's life, when he came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on her bare shoulder. They stood like that for God knows how long, just reveling in the feeling of this kind of touch. Eventually he took her wine glass and the book from her hand and placed them back on the shelf. 

His hands slid down to her hips until he turned her around to face him. Though Macy had already officially joined the sex club, she was still new to this. She didn't know what to do and felt out of her depth, so she just let him lead. Truth be told, she liked him being in control and powerful and sure and bold. 

He raised his hand to her face, left hand on her hipbone. He caressed her cheek and let his fingers trace her face, following her cheekbones. Then he every so lightly put his finger on her lips, just teasing her. Macy didn't know what came over her, but she opened her mouth and sucked on his finger. It seemed to surprised Harry just as much as it shocked her. She didn't move for a second, worried she had done something wrong when Harry's eyes darkened to almost black. He looked at her like she was on the menu and he had been fasting for days. He pulled his finger out of her mouth and kissed her. It wasn't like what she imagined their first kiss being, it wasn't soft or hesitant or gentlemanly. It was rough and deep and insistent. She moaned lightly. 

The pads of his fingers slowly dragged along her chest, dipping just below the red of the dress. Her hands were steadily holding his hair, hoping she didn't fall. His left hand traveled to her neck and then up into her curls and tugged, just hard enough to feel it but not enough to be painful. It caused her to tilt her head back, which was apparently his goal because his mouth left hers to find its way down her jaw and onto her neck. He gave into his earlier temptation and kissed and sucked and bit her neck, no doubt leaving marks everywhere. She was right, his lips on her neck were soft, but they were also so much more. 

He started kissing down her chest, the design of the dress giving him plenty of space to do so, her chest heaving up and down. "I fucking love this dress" he growled against her skin. His left hand found the zipper of the dress and started pulling it down. His thumb left a line of fire on her skin as he dragged it down the newly exposed skin. He started peeling the dress off of her skin when he stopped. He ran his thumb back down on her skin where the zipper was. When he reached her hip bone, his thumb dipped into the dress. He smiled against her chest and then looked at her. 

"You're not wearing any underwear, are you?" She couldn't speak, afraid of what she might say so she just nodded feebly. "God you don't know what you do to me." He said as he pushed his hips into hers. She could feel his erection straining against his pants and on her hip. She let her hands roam his chest, like she wanted to earlier. She didn't stop at just his chest. She took one of her hands and slid it down over his belt buckle to caress and squeeze him lightly through his pants. He groaned at that so she continued his ministrations. Finally he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. She moaned. He went back to removing her dress. When he finally got her out of it and slipped off her bra after he unhooked it without her even noticing (seriously he had suave down pat), he looked satisfied with himself. She suddenly realized the only things she was wearing was a pair of simple gold earrings and a pair of red high heels.

He was fully clothed and just watching her right now. He let his hand run down her chest, thumbing over a nipple, causing her to moan again. But he didn't do much beyond that. Just stared at her body. The realization that she was in Harry's apartment, fully naked, while he was just watching her turned her on even more, and frightened her a little. He hadn't even done anything to her yet and she was already soaking wet, she could feel it. She clenched her thighs to try and find some relief and that caught his attention. He smirked at her and grabbed her face to kiss her again. This time he pushed her against the wall and slid his fully clothed knee between her thighs. The friction of the fabric against her pussy, even for half a second, had her exhale sharply. He stepped even closer to her and pushed his knee right where she needed him. He whispered in her ear "move your hips" and then sucked at her pulse point. She started grinding on his knee, the friction working her up. Right as she was about to come, he moved his knee. She groaned in frustration and then gasped loudly when he shoved two fingers inside of her, while his thumb strummed at her clit. His left hand was rolling a nipple between his fingers and his mouth was sucking on the other one. 

"Harry. Harry, oh God, I'm about to-" 

"I know." Something about the way he said that pushed her over the edge and she came. She slumped against him slightly, and became aware again of how clothed he was and how naked she was. Her self-conscious thoughts couldn't settle within her like they usually did, because it was Harry. And Harry was caring and sweet and clearly loved her body. 

Harry sat down on the loveseat and kicked off his shoes. He grabbed his scotch and just looked at her. He took a sip and put the cup back on the table with a loud thunk. She was about to wrap her hands over her body and shamefully put her clothes back on, thinking that was all he wanted to give her when he motioned at her to come towards him. She pushed all self conscious thoughts from her mind and walked towards him as seductively as she could. When she was finally standing in front of him, he said "kneel." He said it with such power that she felt her knees bend of their own volition. She knew what he wanted and she knew what she wanted to give him. She put her hands on his knees and inched them forward toward his pants. She took off his tie, untucked his dress shirt, and slowly opened the buttons on his shirt. He slipped it off his body. 

Feeling emboldened by his lack of clothing, she licked down his chest and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants with her teeth. Then she looked up at him under her lashes, intent clear in her eyes. He hadn't moved a muscle since he sat down, just watching her like she was prime time TV. He helped her shimmy off his pants boxer briefs. Her eyes buldged a little when she saw how well endowed he was and he chuckled at her response. She put her hands on his knees to brace herself and leaned forward. She licked a line up his cock and his hips surged. She started licking his cock and then she took him into her mouth like she did with his fingers earlier that night. Thank God she didn't have a gag reflex. Harry's groan and string of swears spurred her on. "Yes Macy, Yes." Eventually she took his hand and put it on the back of her head, giving him permission to control her and his pleasure. Watching him like this had her even hornier so while he was fucking her mouth like his life depended on it, she reached down and started to play with her clit. 

"Macy, I'm about to-" and he pulled out in time to cum on her chest. His breathing eventually normalized while hers was speeding up as she was close to sending herself over the edge. Harry realized what she was doing and told her to lie down on the couch next to the love seat so he could properly watch her touch herself. "I'm going to fuck you raw tonight, and watching you bring yourself to the edge will help me get ready for round two." She moaned at that and picked up her pace. Normally she would feel self conscious if someone asked her to do this, but with Harry it was different. Nothing was off the table. Eventually he stilled her hands and took over. She noticed, somewhere deep in her scientist mind, that he was doing what she was doing. He was studying what she liked for herself and God was that hot. He kept going until he made her cum again. She layed on the couch catching her breath when he helped her stand up.

He slid his hands below her ass and lifted her. His strength kind of surprised her. He started walking them towards his bedroom but paused in the hallway to suck on her neck and rub his newly formed erection right where she wanted him. After some more kissing and sucking, he brought them to his room and unceremoniously dropped her on the bed. He opened his nightstand and she noticed there were handcuffs in there and a metal headboard behind her. He looked at her and she knew he was asking her if it was okay to handcuff her to the bed so he could have her way with her. She looked him in his eyes and nodded her head, again, trusting him completely.

As soon as the handcuffs clicked, he started eating her out. Somewhat hazily she thought that these surprise touches were part of what made this sexual experience so breathtaking. Her legs started to shake, his tongue working expertly on her, and then he added one then two and then three fingers into her. Finally she came and as her hips started to jerk as she came, he held her hips in place and continued his ministrations til she came down. 

Giving her a second to breathe, Harry reached into his drawer and pulled out a condom. "Don't." Macy said for the first time since getting to his apartment. "I want to feel you inside me. Just you. I'm on the pill and I trust you." He put the condom back and kissed her. This was much sweeter and chaste than the other ones. 

"I trust you too." He looked deep in her eyes. "Okay, love, hold on." He said as he slowly eased into her. He felt his eyes roll in his head. He groaned from pleasure and she groaned from the pain of trying to fit him in her all at once. She was already wet and the foreplay (if you can call 3 orgasms foreplay) had loosened her up, but he was hung. He didn't move for a while, whispering in her ear "I know it hurts. Let me know when I can move." Eventually the pain ebbed away and she told him he could move. He moved slowly at first and then picked up his speed. Soon he was slamming into her and she gave as good as she got, meeting him at every thrust. Then he flipped them so she was on top. Her hands were still cuffed to the bedpost so it was easy for him to lean up and take a nipple in his mouth. She groaned at that. He placed his hands on her hips and helped her move up and down. She started to add a little roll every time he was fully inside her, giving him more pleasure and allowing her to rub her clit on his pubic bone at every thrust. 

Harry got on his forearms and whispered in her ear "Come on, give me one more. I know you're close. Just one more." One hand played with her nipples while the other played with her clit and his mouth was leaving hickeys all over her neck. He changed their position slightly and after one, two, three more thrusts, she came. White blinding light exploding behind her eyelinds. He kept pumping into her vigorously, harshly, chasing his own release. He flipped them so he was back on top and one of his hands made it to her neck and he squeezed lighlty. Macy was squeezing her inner muscles and encouraging him to come and after another thrust he came, spilling inside her. He kept pumping until he was done. Then, he uncuffed her, went to the bathroom to clean up, brought back a warm wet towel to clean her up as best he could, as she was fast falling asleep and climbed into bed with her. He kissed her softly. 

"Wow. That was- wow." Macy replied. "I'm still out of breath and I don't know if I'll be able to walk again, but holy shit. I guess I learned more about you." 

He chuckled, pressed a kiss to her forehead, and wrapped his arm around her, cuddling. "We can do that every night if you want." He whispered in her ear, hand lazily tracing her navel. She audibly swallowed. 

" I will never want to leave if you suggest things like that and we both have things to do. Besides, I'm not sure I can handle your....not sure I can handle how well endowed you are, every night." He smiled against her shoulder. 

"We'll see."


	5. Why The Red Dress Is His Favorite

The next morning Macy woke up sore. He arms were tired but mostly she was sore between her legs. When she realized she was laying on top of Harry, legs Tangled together, she knew last night wasn't a dream and she smiled. She got up, showered - using all of Harry's products and smelling like him was soothing her, and grabbed a shirt of his and his boxer briefs and put them on. She went to the kitchen and brewed some tea and made some pancakes. Letting him be served breakfast for once. 

He woke up groggily and threw on a pair of grey sweatpants that hung low on his hips. The smell of something delicious was coming from his kitchen and he so he made his was over there. He stopped and leaned against the doorway, watching her walk around the kitchen like she lived there, in his clothes, making him some tea warmed his heart. He really was head over heels in love with her. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her middle. "Good morning" he whispered and kissed her right behind her ear. She smiled. Then he started to kiss down her neck and suck on her pulse point while he took a step forward and pressed his hips into her ass. 

"Hey, no!" She slapped him away from her neck. "You go stand over there. I already have like 100 hickeys to cover up before work Monday and I can barely walk, I'm so sore. We're not doing round two right now, mister. So go sit far away where you can't tempt me or I'll throw the tea away." Laughing brightly, he put his hands up in defeat and sat at the table waiting to be served breakfast. The living room was a mess. His clothes were tossed around everywhere along with her bra. Her promiscuous red dress was in a puddle on the ground. He went and picked it up. Carefully laying it across the couch so as to not ruin it, it is his favorite dress after all. "Hey have you seen me phone?" She asked. 

"Um no. But I was holding your belongings last night, wasn't I? Let me check my jacket pocket." After finding his jacket tossed haphazardly on the couch, he picked it up and went in the pockets. "Yup, found it!" Right then she walked over to the table with tea, coffee, pancakes, syrup, and butter. He handed her her phone (after he stole a kiss). 

Great, her phone was dead. Just then a knock on the door came. Harry was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. "Can you get that he called out?" 

"Sure." The second she opened the door, she regretted it. Standing there was none other than her sisters, Maggie and Mel, both in various forms of shock. "MEL! MAGGIE! Hi. Uh, we got caught up doing some...work here and I ended up getting very sleepy. So I went to sleep here." She knew that didn't sound convincing but what else was she supposed to do?

"Why are you wearing what I assume to be Harry's shirt and boxer briefs?" Mel asked, equal parts amused and disgusted. 

"Because I didn't want to sleep in my dress. It was uncomfortable and I didn't want to ruin it." Maggie and Mel pushed into the apartment and Mel made a face of disgust and Maggie just gave her a "oh damn, okay girl" look. Harry walked in from the bathroom at the instance too, sweats riding low on his waist."

"Hey, babe, who is it?" Harry asked and then looked up. Immediately his eyes buldged, his face turned red from embarrassment and he just looked shocked into speechlessness. 

Macy knew the jig was up. The clothes scattered around the room like a hurricane had gone through it, the breakfast, wearing his clothes, him wearing nothing but grey sweatpants that showed his dickprint, and the "babe." 

Mel made another face. "Ew, gross Harry nobody wants to see your dickprint." 

"Macy does." Maggie chimed in, sing songy. Both Harry and Macy were redder than her dress at this point. "I told you that you look hot, you're welcome." She winked. 

"Also," Mel turned to face Harry, who was now holding the newspaper to cover his dickprint. "Babe? Really? Do British people even say babe? Don't you say love or something? Here we both were worried about you too, neither of you responding, and you're out here fucking on every surface in Harry's apt?? Gross." 

"Not every surface!" Macy responded and then closed her eyes, realizing she just confessed. Maggie made a move to go sit on the loveseat. "I wouldn't sit there, if I was you." Macy looked down, unable to make eye contact with anyone. Maggie made a face, and then went to sit on the couch, "or there." 

"Okay eww. I was rooting for you guys but this is too much information." Maggie replied. 

"Wait you said that neither of us was answering our phone, so why didn't you call for Harry?" Macy asked, the scientist in her turning the gears. Mel and Maggie shared a look. "You didn't call for Harry because you already knew what was happening. You just wanted to come here and harass us and make us feel bad." 

"Okay busted." Maggie said. "But to be fair you guys had your fun, I presume from the state of this room and Harry's sex hair, so why shouldn't we? Anyway we'll leave you two love birds alone. Have fun and see you later." Maggie tugged on Mel and they both made quick exits. 

Macy turned to Harry and they both burst out laughing. After the laughter had subsided, they walked towards each other and embraced. Macy noticed the red dress being carefully laid out on the couch as opposed to the chaotic nature of everything else. She gave him a puzzled look. 

"Well I couldn't let my favorite dress be ruined." He smirked. It was Macy's favorite dress too.


End file.
